Control
by mortal-paralight
Summary: Edward left Bella months ago and Victoria is still out there. But what happens when she gets to Bella and transforms her? Will Edward and his family come back to save Bella? And what will happen with Victoria? Will Bella be able to control herself? Read!
1. Preface

**Alright guys, so again, I have a major writer's block and I'm trying to get rid of it by writing stories. But you have to admit that my stories are getting done faster now. Well, READ AND REVIEW!!! And please read my other stories. They're good.**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Preface

She came. She saw. She took revenge upon her foe.

But her revenge would be in vain.

The fiery-haired huntress had been searching for her prey for many months now. And all of her patience had finally paid off. The moment she stood in front of me was the turning point of my suffering. Heaven would be close. I'd be able to end all of the suffering my heart had endured for months on end.

The huntress circled me, cooing menacing words that sounded very childish. Of course, her voice didn't help the situation. As she circled me, I remembered the first time that my eyes fell upon the red set of hair and pasty white skin. It was as if my fate had already been sealed when our eyes first met. Both of us knew what would come of today. She had seen it. I had seen it. And it was official the day her mate died vigorously. There would be no way of stopping what was to come.

She stopped in front of me, her eyes blazing with fury and, most of all, revenge. She had many tactics planned. And killing me would be slow and deadly. In that moment, all I saw was red.

This was death. But death wasn't peaceful or easy. It was painful and a difficult process.

**Alright so what did you think of the preface? Good? Bad? Decent? These could all be answered in REVIEWS!!! Love you all!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

2


	2. Punishment

**Alright everyone, this is a long chapter and a little bit hard for people under the age of thirteen. It's got a lot of violence and probably isn't for everyone. But please, READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**By the way, to specify, in the preface, when I wrote that Bella saw all red, it meant that she was seeing Victoria. Not that she was a newborn. Since Victoria's eyes are red and her hair is as well, that's all it means. Bella was seeing Victoria. **

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 1

Punishment

**Bella's Point of View**

Every day, those words kept replaying in my mind:

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. _

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent. _

"_You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

"_No."_

That one night, my word crashed down and my spirit was crushed with those final words. A part of me knew that I was never good enough for anyone, but it was much harder to understand when someone else tells you that you're no good for them. Sadness… that's all my heart felt ever since that dreadful night when my world crashed and the one person I cared for most of all in the entire world left me, never to return.

The name was never spoken of ever again after that night. _His_ name hadn't been spoken in months. The dire thought of his features and velvet voice haunted my every waking moment, and followed me into my nightmares. It was always the same one. Although his last promise to me was that it would be like _he_ never existed. But that wasn't true. Some part of my mind still kept holding onto him.

Jacob, my long time friend, had tried to help me understand that there were better things in life than to just live in the past. There were new possibilities right in front of my eyes. But I wouldn't listen. One day, I'd decided to visit an old place, that might help me realize why I was never good enough for him… It would ease my mind and heart to know that a human was never good enough for a… vampire. If I stood there, in that beautiful place, it would upset the balance of nature, hopefully kicking me out of there for good.

"I'm going Jake, and there's nothing that you can say to stop me. I've got to find if it's still there," I insisted while hopping into my beat-up red Chevy truck. Jacob, the massive sixteen year old Quileute, tried everything imaginable to make me forget about him but nothing worked. It was as if he scarred his presence into my life forever.

"Bella, you don't _have_ to do this. He's gone. And he's not coming back." Ha. Jake sounded so much like Charlie, my protective father. It had been many times that Charlie reminded me that he was never coming back, just like _he_ had told me all those months ago. I'd been hurting for a very long time. Maybe seeing the beautiful scenery would crush my spirit all together, making it official that he wasn't coming back. "There are so many better things in life than just to keep holding on to him. You won't even _try_ to let him go!" Jacob bellowed, getting angrier by the minute. It took me aback. Never had Jacob been this angry with me. And he didn't seem to want to calm down. Placing my hand on his, his temperature had started to rise quickly. He was boiling hot. This was definitely not normal.

"Jacob, are you alright?" I asked hesitantly. His hands started to shake and his expression changed immensely.

"No, I'm not. I've gotta go," He simply said before leaving towards his house. This had really gotten me worried. It seemed as though Jacob was really sick. And it didn't look like something… normal. But he ran off so fast that I couldn't catch up to him on foot and certainly not in a car because he ran into the woods, a small shortcut to his small house in La Push.

_I hope Jake's alright_, was my thought as I cruised down the La Push road, past the boarder and towards the one place that reunited both of us, even though we were completely different, both naturally and personally. He'd been this wonderful Adonis that could sweep any girl off their feet, while I was the Ugly Swan. Just the thought that I was nothing to _him_ than trash made me wince.

It took at least an hour, thanks to my beat up Chevy, to arrive to the path. And from the path to the wonderful venue, it would take another fifteen, twenty minutes. But I would do it, just to see it one last time, to prove that he still existed somewhere in this world.

Arriving there, my eyes were taken aback at just the sight of it. It truly was beautiful, in its own way. The flowers, the river, everything was in its place, just as it was supposed to be. _I was right. He still existed. Just not with me,_ I thought vaguely while dropping down to one knee and carefully placing my hand onto a wonderful rose. Everything _he_ had showed me was still here. My heart was painfully beating against my chest, almost as if it would burst out of it and kill me instantly. But I ignored it. The only thing that mattered to me now was this meadow. _His_ meadow.

"_It'll be as if I never existed."_ His words still rang through my ears as I sat there and watched the water run through the small river. Everything that we had once shared was still here, that one kiss, the way his marble body sparkled in the sun, just… everything about him. Jacob was wrong. I would never give up the memory that man had placed in my mind. It would stay in there until I died of an old age, alone and without my own Adonis.

I don't know how long I sat there but after a while, it was getting late. It was time to go home and feed my father. Getting up, a cold wind swept around me, chilling me to my very core. "Well, what do we have here? A little stray?" A voice that reminded me of a very guilty child cooed from behind. Turning around, I was face to face with my worst nightmare. Yes, worse than the nightmare of _him_ that haunted me every night. This was the nightmare that followed me ever since that horrible night in the field when three unknown strangers came upon us, one wanting my singing blood. She had been after me ever since her mate had died, killed by an Adonis made of marble.

"Victoria," was my simple answer.

"It seems as though the stray has wandered from her family," She cooed while circling me.

Her piercing red eyes were as menacing and filled with revenge; revenge against me. A mate for a mate. That sentence didn't really make much sense, now that I was alone in this world. "No, now… now I'm just another stray," I mumbled, hoping that she would catch on quickly. Maybe if I begged her to kill me, she'd do it, knowing that I was no longer with _him_.

"What do you mean?" She was confused by my statement. Victoria stopped circling me and, in one mere second, she was beside me, inhaling my scent. To most vampires, it was extremely appealing. It sang to every vampire. Her finger ran under my cheek as she cooed in my ear: "I thought you were Eddie's," I winced at the name, "little pet?"

Her cold finger was removed and I shivered. Victoria enjoyed my pain. "N… No. He doesn't love me anymore. He left," I explained and her eyes seemed to light up in surprise and… happiness? What was Victoria planning?

"Is that so? They finally got sick and tired of having you around?" She asked pleasantly, knowing that it was hard for me to relive this.

I gulped loudly, knowing which answer she wanted to hear. "Y… yes… They… the Cullens left. So, there's really no point in staying here, is there?" I asked, hoping she would just leave and forget all about revenge.

A shrill laugh escaped her lips as Victoria threw her head back in laughter. Once her laughing hysteric had finished, her blazing red eyes pierced through me and it seemed as though I could see the wires work inside her mind. Victoria was concocting plans and trying to get rid of me. "No, I think I'm just going to continue with my original plan. I'm just going to… tweak it a little," She cooed before walking towards me.

This was it. My death was timed and would happen today. After all, it was to be expected. _He_ had killed her mate and now, she wanted my death to get back at him. "But… there's no point. Ed… Edward," It still hurt me to mention his name, much less think of his name, "doesn't want me anymore. He doesn't love me. There's… there's no point to kill me."

"Oh, I'm not planning to kill you. I want you to suffer, in more ways than one."

"What… what do you mean?" I stuttered, but she kept on approaching me. In one swift movement, she was gone. The only sign indicating that she had moved was the swift motion of red moving in all the directions: left, right, front and back. She wouldn't stop moving. And it was hard for me to pinpoint where Victoria was now headed.

"See, the damage has already been done. There's no going back." As she spoke, it seemed that she kept on running around me. "My James is gone, and I'm left all alone. It's about time you feel the same way." At that moment, I felt something grab the back of my shirt and she threw me backwards, right into a tree. A sickening crack was heard as one, or two, of my ribs were broken during the impact. A gasp of pain escaped my lips as I fell down onto the ground. Oh, so she was going to make this hard on me. Bundles of fun… "I'm going to torture you so badly and then, when you're lying there in your own pool of blood, I'm going to change you."

My eyes shot open at the word 'change'. She couldn't make me into one of them! That just meant that I would suffer for eternity, just like she's suffering right now. "Please! Just kill me!" I pleaded as she picked me up by the neck and slammed me against the trunk once more, my head colliding with the tree.

She brought her lips close to my ear and cooed: "Oh no, I'm going to make this slow and painful," before tightening her grip on my neck just enough for my breathing to hitch because of the lack of oxygen flowing through my lungs. Unfortunately, she didn't just choke me. Victoria threw me to the ground painfully and stepped on my leg in pleasure, breaking it immediately. I couldn't hold back my screams and a smile erupted on her face with every scream that escaped my lips. "Suffer!" She screamed as she grabbed both my arms and yanked them backwards, popping my shoulders out of place. Another piercing scream erupted from my lips. This was worse than the ballet studio encounter with her mate James. Back then, I'd been giving him what he wanted so that the Cullens could be safe. But this time, Victoria was doing this to avenge James _because_ of the Cullens.

She stepped on my other leg, breaking it instantaneously as well. After breaking most of my bones in my lower body, she moved to kick me in the ribs, breaking them again. The screams kept on coming and my blood was spurting from my wounds, leaking onto the beautiful flowers. This beautiful meadow, the only piece that reminded me of Edward, did not deserve such pain and sorrow. On the other hand, it seemed as though I deserved everything Victoria was giving me. The cruel beating, the blood flowing from my wounds, the taunting; it never seemed to stop. "I want you to suffer Bella. And this, your beautiful screams, they're music to my ears," Victoria mentioned while grabbing my shirt and lifting my bloodied body off the ground, placing my face close to hers.

"Please… Just kill me… I don't deserve to live…" I pleaded, hoping she'd just bite me and drink me dry. But unfortunately, that wasn't her plan. And she was going to see it through one hundred percent.

Victoria placed her head close to mine once more and cooed in my ear: "Would you like me to finish off your Edward as well? Two for the price of one." My heavy eyelids popped open.

"No! Don't you hurt him! It's me you want! Not him!" I screamed with the strength that was fading fast. If she kept on taunting me this way, I'd bleed to death, enabling her to change me. She let go of me and moved with incredible speed.

At that moment, all I saw was red. Red hair, red eyes, red blood. That's all that my vision could see. Victoria was on top of me once more, grabbing my wrist and turning it in an awkward position, another scream erupting from my lips. "It seems as though you still care deeply for him, even though he doesn't love you," She mocked in her baby voice. The world began to spin around me as the pain became unbearable. So this was death. It wasn't easy or peaceful. Just painful and difficult. "I think my plan will work perfectly. If I change you, you can live with the haunting memory of being alone and unwanted by everyone! The Cullens don't want you, your father won't want you because you'll be 'dead' to the public, and I'll be the happiest person in the world," She mentioned as she grabbed my shirt once more, turned my neck to the side and bent her head towards me.

"Please…" I whispered but she did not listen.

"Have a nice afterlife," were her last words before she sunk her teeth into my flesh and searing pain consumed me. One bite and she was gone, leaving me writhing in a pool of my own blood. The pain was worse than in the ballet studio. Victoria had planned this well. I was changing into a monster, a monster that only wanted blood. My bloodlust would be uncontrollable and no one would help me through this.

I was alone, unloved, unwanted, and most of all, forgotten. This was my punishment.

**Alice's Point of View**

Everyone had been depressed since our departure from Forks, all because of my idiotic brother! Jasper never seemed to talk anymore. He'd become a blank slate. The only person he'd talk to was me, and it wouldn't be for long. Emmett and Rosalie were off on another honeymoon but it seemed as though Emmett didn't want to go. He just wanted to mope around. Rose, on the other hand, was the happiest of the bunch. She'd never liked Bella. And now that we had left her, Rosalie was happy. Esme had stopped decorating, a shocker to everyone. It seemed as though she lost the passion she once had. Carlisle mostly stayed at work. He never wanted to come home, and if he did, his face was emotionless. And Edward… He just sat in his room, only coming out to hunt, and looked at the picture of him and Bella at prom.

Everyone was hurting. Bella Swan had made such an impact on all of our lives and it was tearing us apart to be away from her. Everyone had lost the joy and happiness. Everything was replaced by sorrow and despair, no thanks to Edward.

One day, Jasper and I had stayed in my room, just looking at one another when suddenly; a vision hit me hard and painfully.

_Bella was sitting in Edward's meadow, just staring at the flowers and the river. Suddenly, a chilling baby voice rang out from the forest. "Well, what do we have here? A little stray?" _

_Bella spun around and faced the evil woman. "Victoria," was Bella's only word. Victoria began to circle Bella viciously, looking for the right angle to strike. _

"_It seems as though the stray has wandered from her family," She cooed menacingly. _

"_No, now… now I'm just another stray," Bella barely whispered. It was a forced effort to pronounce those words for her. But it seemed to take Victoria by surprise._

"_What do you mean?" Victoria had stopped and started staring at Bella in confusion. "I thought you were Eddie's little pet?" She asked and Bella flinched. It was hard for her to remember Edward. Everything he had done to her pained her. Maybe standing in the meadow didn't help as well._

"_N… No. He doesn't love me anymore. He left," Bella answered shakily. Victoria's face lit up in shock and happiness. It was a new ball game for her. She was going to get her revenge now._

"_Is that so? They finally got sick and tired of having you around?" Victoria asked pleasantly as she just stood there, looking at Bella._

"_Y… yes… They… the Cullens left. So, there's really no point in staying here, is there?" Bella asked but Victoria began to laugh. The question amused her. Her laughter was sickening and deadly. Nothing natural about it. _

"_No, I think I'm just going to continue with my original plan. I'm just going to… tweak it a little," She cooed after her horrible laughter and began to walk towards Bella menacingly. Her revenge would be all the sweeter now that Edward wasn't there to protect Bella._

"_But… there's no point. Ed… Edward doesn't want me anymore. He doesn't love me. There's… there's no point to kill me." Bella stuttered but Victoria never stopped approaching her. _

"_Oh, I'm not planning to kill you. I want you to suffer, in more ways than one," Victoria mentioned, licking her lips slightly at the thoughts in her head. Whatever she was planning to do with Bella would not end well._

"_What… what do you mean?" Bella was frightened. It showed plainly on her face. And it showed that during those hard months, she was hurting. Her face was paler than before, dark bags covered her eyes and her hair had lost its color, the happiness sucked out of it. Her brown eyes were no longer full of life. They had now been sucked of everything._

_At that moment, Victoria began to run around Bella frantically, just to throw her prey off. "See, the damage has already been done. There's no going back. My James is gone, and I'm left all alone. It's about time you feel the same way," Victoria threatened before she grabbed Bella's shirt and threw her across the meadow, right into a tree. A sickening sound was heard as Bella's ribs broke. She slid to the floor with a loud _Thud_. "I'm going to torture you so badly and then, when you're lying there in your own pool of blood, I'm going to change you." The woman was sick! Her thoughts were sick! And she was planning to change Bella. There would be no one there to help her through it. _

"_Please! Just kill me!" Bella pleaded as Victoria picked her up by the neck and began to squeeze. _

_Victoria placed her head close to Bella's and whispered: "Oh no, I'm going to make this slow and painful," before she threw her prey to the ground painfully._

_Victoria began to break every bone imaginable. Bella's shoulders had been popped out of their place, her legs had been broken and Victoria had kicked Bella's ribs so hard that blood was seeping out of her clothes. The flowers in the meadow were being tainted by Bella's blood. Victoria's eyes grew dark and pitch black. She wanted Bella's blood. It was intoxicating to her. Victoria had told Bella to suffer and she was. Every piercing scream made my body shiver. _

"_Please… just kill me… I don't deserve to live…" Bella pleaded with the last of her strength. It was as if she wanted to die from the beginning. This was heartbreaking. _

_Victoria placed her head right beside Bella's one more time and whispered: "Would you like me to finish off your Edward as well? Two for the price of one." Bella's eyes flew open and she screamed at the top of her lungs._

"_No! Don't you hurt him! It's me you want! Not him!" Bella still cared deeply for my brother. After all, she was caring for others before herself. That's who Bella was. But Victoria didn't care about that. She wanted Bella to suffer the most painful death. _

_Victoria let go of Bella and ran a few times around her before arriving by her side, grabbing Bella's wrist and snapping it in an awkward way. Another ear piercing scream was heard from Bella. It broke my dead heart to hear it. "It seems as though you still care deeply for him, even though he doesn't love you," Victoria mocked. "I think my plan will work perfectly. If I change you, you can live with the haunting memory of being alone and unwanted by everyone! The Cullens don't want you, your father won't want you because you'll be 'dead' to the public," She made little air quotes when saying the word 'dead', "and I'll be the happiest person in the world."_

_Victoria grabbed Bella's shirt once more, moved Bella's head to the side and brought her lips close to Bella's bloody neck. "Please…" Bella pleaded softly. _

"_Have a nice afterlife," Victoria mentioned before biting Bella and dropping her on the floor. Victoria left as Bella began to writhe in pure agony. The vision ended with Victoria's sickening smile. _

I sat up straight in my bed, shocked by my own vision. It was so horrible. How could Victoria just leave Bella there? No one would find her. And we weren't there for her. What kind of a best friend was I to leave Bella in such a state?!

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper's soothing voice surprised me.

"Bella."

**Alright, so a long chapter and it's got a lot of things in it!!! So what will happen now? Will the Cullens go back to Forks? Will Bella go on a killing rampage when she finishes her change? You guys will have to find out in the next chapter, and it will come faster if I get a lot of REVIEWS!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

12


	3. The lies

**Alright people, you guys have been great with reviews and I want you guys to keep on going. So, without further ado, READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 2

The lies

**Alice's Point of View**

"Bella? Is she alright?" Although we had to leave, Jasper still cared immensely for Bella. Jasper had tried to kill Bella during her eighteenth birthday party and that affected him a lot. Frankly, Bella's party was the reason behind our departure. Edward felt that she would be safer if we left but, seeing as my vision just contradicted his theory, then we needed to go back to Forks. Unfortunately, we would be too late to stop Victoria. It would take days to go from Alaska to Forks. "Alice, what's the matter?" Jasper asked me, snapping me out of my mental babble.

"We need to go back to Forks. Bella's in danger," I said before leaping off the bed and looking into the future to see Edward's decision. The only thing my vision told me was that he was hunting with Emmett. Damn it! He hadn't seen the vision. But there was one thing that concerned me: why did the vision hurt? Was it because Edward had told me not to look into Bella's future and, acting idiotically, I obeyed? Well, never would I follow his orders ever again! If I'd been looking into her future, I would have been able to see this before it happened. Why couldn't we have just stayed in Forks?!

"What's the danger?" Jasper asked as we both ran down the stairs and out the door. We ran as fast as we could to the clearing and found Edward drinking a white tiger dry. Snow had started to fall and was covering most of our clothes. When Jasper and I arrived in front of Edward, he looked up emotionlessly and let go of the mountain lion.

"Edward, we have to go back to Forks NOW!" I almost yelled at him. Jasper tried to calm me down but it would just bounce off of me. I was too freaked out at the moment to think about calming down.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and said: "Alice, I told you. We can't go back. We've done—" but I cut him off dry but grabbing a hold of his shirt and knocking him against a tree.

"No Edward, we need to go back NOW! Bella's in trouble!" I pictured the vision in my mind and his eyes opened wide in pure terror. A fierce growl erupted from his chest and I instantly pulled back my hands. _We have to go back. You've seen what Victoria has done to her. She's going through the change all alone,_ I thought and he nodded. "We have to help her."

"Let's go. There's no time to waste," Edward said before he ran back to the house.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, always as confused as ever.

"Bella's in trouble. We're going back to Forks," Jasper explained and in one single movement, the rest of us were running back to the Denali house. We couldn't lose Bella. She'd been such an important part of our lives that it would kill all of us to lose her.

**Edward's Point of View**

Victoria. If I ever got my hands on that vile woman, I would rip her limb from limb and burn her! Alice had shown me her vision and it was truly horrifying. My Bella, being _tortured_ by that creature was something that I could never forget. We just had to get to her. When she awoke from her change, she'd be alone. We wouldn't be able to get to her in time. Already that I left her for her own protection, she felt alone and unwanted. If she would take me back, I would be luckiest man alive.

"Edward, what's the matter?" Esme asked once I entered the house. There was no time to get any clothes or suitcases. We needed to get back to Forks now.

"Bella. Victoria found her and changed her," I explained while pulling my phone out of my pocket and dialing the number to the airport. If we could get tickets for today, then we would leave right now.

"Oh no. Is she alright?" Esme asked worriedly, placing a hand to her mouth in horror. _My poor daughter…_ Esme thought sadly while the airport lady picked up the phone.

"_You've reached the Alaskan Airport. This is Sally speaking. How may I help you?_" The lady asked on the other end of the line.

"Yes, we need seven tickets to Seattle, Washington as fast as possible." Sure, my voice sounded needy but this was an important moment. Bella had to be alright. She was the most important person in my life.

"_Let me check,_" Sally answered while I heard a few computer buttons being pushed before she started speaking again. "_Unfortunately, there are only three tickets left for the Seattle flight that is leaving in an hour._" Damn it! Some people would have to stay behind. "_Would you still like them?_"

"Yes, we'll pick them up in ten minutes. Please hold on to them until Edward Cullen arrives," I answered before shutting off the phone. Looking back at my adoptive mother, she seemed a little confused. _What's the matter Edward?_ She thought and I just shook my head.

"They only have three tickets. I was thinking that—"

"Esme and I will go," Alice said, interrupting my sentence once more. She's extremely good at stopping my sentences but luckily, at this moment, it didn't annoy me in the least.

"Alright, we've got ten minutes to get to the airport. Our flight leaves in an hour," I explained. The two of them nodded and we were in my car faster than ever.

Esme had been shocked to hear that Victoria had caught Bella in our meadow and tortured her that badly. But the worst part was that… that… that _monster_ turned my Bella into a vampire, a creature just like me. Sure, Bella had wanted to become a vampire so we could be equals but… her opinion might have changed recently. All of Esme's thoughts were centered on Bella. To Esme, Bella was like a daughter, the daughter she never could have. It had pained her so much to leave Bella and not say goodbye. But it was a must.

And now, I regret _ever_ leaving my Bella.

* * *

The plane to Seattle had been extremely quiet. Alice kept on looking into the future, trying to see what would happen to Bella but there was still nothing. Bella was still in her transformation. According to my sister, it had been more than two days that Bella had been suffering in our meadow, just another reminder of the horrible lies I'd told her. Even now, the words still replayed in my mind, and they truly haunted me.

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

"_You… don't… want me?"_

"_No."_

Pained filled my heart whenever those words popped into my immortal mind. And she believed everything… Every single word that came from my mouth… she believed it all. With all the times I told her I loved her, Bella still believed that she was only a distraction to me. How big of an idiot can I be?!

"Edward," Esme asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I need to know what you told Bella the day you left her. It would help us a lot if we knew how badly she was hurting because of our departure." Esme knew how bad it pained me to talk about that one mistake that cost me my life but… at this moment, it had to be done. "Edward, we need to know."

"I'd been planning to tell Bella that it would be best if we should stop dating, that it would let her have a chance of having a normal life, ever since the ballet studio. She'd been so badly hurt because of what we were that… I thought it was time to tell her goodbye. But then she pleaded me to stay with her. I'd done that. But at the birthday party, it just made it clearer that we needed to leave her." I sighed one moment and continued. "Bella needed a perfectly normal life. I'd brought her in the forest behind her house and tried to keep my face emotionless, which was difficult. Bella was completely oblivious to what was happening.

"I'd told her that we were leaving. She thought that it was just the two of us but soon caught onto what was really happening. She figured out that all seven of us were leaving without her. Bella tried to get me to stay but I gave her the excuse that Carlisle was barely passing his age. Bella wanted to go with me but I told her that where we were going, it wasn't a place for her and that my world wasn't for her. I'd lied to her and said that I wasn't good enough for her. Everyone knows that it's true. Her first thought that our departure was because of Jasper. But afterwards, she brought her soul into the whole discussion. Bella was willing to give it to me, just like that.

"Then… I lied and said that I didn't want her to come with me. Bella interpreted this and asked me 'You don't want me?' and it took everything I had to tell her no." Alice and Esme were shocked but didn't say anything. There was nothing they _could_ say. It was a large mistake on my part and everyone knew it. Nothing else could be said on this part. The silence indicated that I was able to continue. "I'd tried to tell her that I would love her in a certain way. I had to tell her that I was tired of pretending to be something I wasn't. All of those words, it… it just broke my heart to tell her all of this and… and the worst part is that… Bella just believed everything!

"'_Don't do this_', she pleaded and all I could tell her was that she wasn't good enough for me, which is the complete opposite. _I'm_ not good enough for her. Then, she surprised me by saying '_If that's what you want_'. I was fighting with myself, telling myself I should just tell her that it was all a lie but… it had to be done. I asked her to do me one favour and she just told me she would do anything. It hurt me so much just to ask her to do that. The one thing I wanted to ask from her is to not be stupid or reckless. Hell, who knows what she could have done while we were gone? But I was thinking of Charlie but… almost for myself. If anything, and I do mean _anything_ happened to her, I would literally die.

"Afterwards, everything happened so fast. '_And I'll make you a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed._' I'd told her that and every single word—I'm surprised my voice didn't break. '_Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind._' Frankly, that wasn't true.

"For the both of us, this was the hardest thing anyone had to hear. She asked about my memories and, once again, I had to lie to her. '_Well I won't forget. But _my_ kind… we're easily distracted._' That was the hardest thing for me to do, to tell her that she was a mere distraction," I said, and Alice's thoughts entered my mind.

_You… you asshole! How _dare_ you say that to her?! You destroyed her! No wonder she was such a wreck in my vision, _She thought angrily and I nodded, agreeing with her.

"I can't deny you there," I answered sadly.

"Edward, how could you? Bella was the best thing for us. How could you say those things to her?" Esme asked me broken heartedly.

"But it hurt when she asked if Alice was gone." Alice's eyes opened up widely at my statement. Of course she had already seen the break up but she must have tuned out after I had told her that we were leaving.

_You idiot! You asshole! You…_ Alice went on to curse at me while I continued the rest of the story, which wasn't long.

"I told her that everyone was gone and I told her goodbye, and then left her in the woods."

Everything went silent. No one spoke. They all just stared, open mouthed, at me. Esme just leaned back in her seat, shocked by the story. Obviously, no one had told her the story. _My poor daughter…_ was the only thought that ran through her mind. There was pain, sadness, and shock written all over her face. Alice brought her face in her hands and was about to dry sob, but she remembered where she was. It wasn't really logical to sob in an airplane. We would get unwanted listeners.

_I wish I could hit you right now!_ She thought angrily but never looked at me. A slight chuckle erupted from my chest.

"You can hit me all you want when we land," I said.

She looked up and shot daggers at me. If only looks could kill. Night had already fallen and Alice tried to once again look into Bella's future. It was the third and last day of her transformation. There would only be a few hours left and she would be out of this agony. My poor Bella, in pure agony, because that vile creature had bitten her. When I arrived in Forks, I would explain myself to Bella and hope that she would take me back.

* * *

It had been hours and we were still on our way to Seattle. The flight had had a few technical problems and we were forced to land in Yukon for a few hours. I really hated planes. Problems with airplanes was rare and now, we were having one of those rare moments. Of course, the plane would be fixed in a few hours, which gave Alice the opportunity to drag me into the forest and beat me senseless. One good thing about being a vampire was that you could never really bruise or bleed. Esme didn't even break us up. Everything I had said to Bella all those months ago, there was something in Esme that just… died. She was extremely disappointed in me for the actions I had done and was still shocked.

Alice, on the other hand, was extremely angry with me, which she resolved in hitting me.

We went to a hotel for the night, trying to blend in and wait for the plane to be fixed but it was agonizing. Bella's transformation must be complete by now and we weren't there to help her. Damn it! Running my fingers through my hair, I tried to think of ways to arrive there faster. We were in Yukon. It would take a full day to arrive in Washington, which we had no time to waste. A car would be insignificant. There seemed to be no possible solution to this predicament.

Suddenly, Alice's shocked gasp snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What is it Alice?" Esme asked but I had seen Alice's vision. It truly was frightening.

"Bella's future just went blank!"

**Bella's Point of View**

Pain. Agonizing pain went through my body, a result from the venom Victoria had embedded in me. It had been three days and the fire kept spreading through my entire body. It was incredible. I was lying in a pool of my own blood in this beautiful meadow but there were many thoughts that ran through my mind, such as prom, the first time _he_ had brought me to our meadow, the baseball game, everything that was—or pretty much _had been_—precious to both of us, I tried to remember. They might have been human memories but maybe they would stick in my mind when I was a vampire, doomed to roam the earth for immortality with this broken heart of mine.

On the third day, the pain became unbearable and my heart finally made its last beats.

_Thud, thud, thud… thud, thud… thud… thud… … thud… … … thud._

When my heart beat for the last time, my eyes flew open and the pain disappeared. My eyes adjusted to the light and tried to visualize my surroundings. Sitting up, I realized that Victoria had left me in the meadow, in the middle of the flower patch. Now, the flowers were tainted with my dried up blood. The scent was faint and barely affected me. Although, with my new eyesight, everything looked magnificent. The river seemed to sparkle and the fields showed true beauty. What was I doing in here, among all of these beautiful things? It wasn't right, not one bit.

But something caught my attention. A growl could be heard from behind me. Had Victoria come back to finish the job, hopefully? Turning my head around, I gasped in complete shock and horror. This couldn't be…

**Alright, so what did Bella see? And Alice couldn't see Bella, that's bad news!!!! What will happen next? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

10


	4. Secrets revealed

**Alright, since you guys seem to like this story, I tried my best to get you guys a chapter as soon as possible, but with my job, school, volleyball that's finishing, everything's pushed back a little. So, without further ado, READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 3

Secrets revealed

**Bella's Point of View**

This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real! Turning around, I found myself face to face with a large grey wolf. Yeah, you heard me. A _wolf_. It was extremely large—even larger than a horse!—and was walking towards me, a snarl erupting from his throat. Its dark eyes just stared at me, anger surging through them. It frankly just scared me. And his smell was throwing me off completely. He _stunk_!

As it approached me, snarls kept on erupting, making me back up with every single one of them. My ruby eyes must showcase my fright as the beast stopped and stared me down. "What… what do you want?!" I asked, obviously going mad. I was talking to a wolf for crying out loud!

The only thing it could do was growl at me. Suddenly, more of them stepped out of the bushes. Now, if I counted right, there were four of them. And all of them were growling at me. I wanted to run. There was no possible way that I would survive this. I was only a few minutes old! No one had taught me how to fight or even defend myself against anyone.

Either Victoria planned this or it was just my bad luck once again.

The other wolves approached me and I just backed up even more. There was no more backing up. I was right at the water line. Maybe, if I took a chance, they would understand if I talked to them. "I'm not here to harm anyone! I'll leave right away! Just please," I pleaded but none of them seemed to stop. The grey one that had first appeared to me prepared himself to attack and was about to pounce.

Well, that was a waste of my breath.

I placed my hands out, hopefully ready to defend myself if necessary, just as it pounced. This was it. This was probably my death. Victoria obviously didn't finish me off but these beasts might. It came closer with every passing second and, out of stupidity, I lowered my hands, just letting the beast kill me.

Closing my eyes, I waited for the pain—or whatever happened when you were a vampire—but there was none. I waited for the pain to come for a few more seconds but again, nothing. Opening my eyes, I saw that there were now three wolves looking at something on my right. There were many snarls and snapping sounds coming from that direction so, turning my head, I saw that the grey wolf was fighting a russet coloured one. And it seemed that the russet wolf was winning.

I took this opportunity to run. They seemed to be too distracted by the fight to pay attention to me. A black wolf looked from the fight to me and recognition seemed to pass over his dark eyes. But that didn't matter. Running towards the running, I jumped over the river and landed right into the forest and started running once again. Unfortunately, there were large footsteps sounds behind me. They must have caught onto what I was doing. Great… Running as fast as possible, I tried to shake them off with everything possible: doing the zigzag, jumping from tree to tree, everything! And still there were large paw prints behind me. But one of them had caught up to me pretty quickly.

The russet wolf jumped in front of me, stopping me in my tracks completely. It gazed at me and didn't try to attack at all. Was he different from the others? He whimpered slightly as I crouched down, ready to fight him once more. If he was going to be my death, I might as well go down fighting. Nothing to lose. It turned around to go behind the bushes and I just stood there confused. Wasn't he going to kill me? But just as the wolf went behind the bushes, it seemed to transform. This wasn't an ordinary wolf. Its fur began to enter his tanned skin and everything about the wolf began to turn into a human with cut black hair, dark eyes and tanned skin.

I knew this man.

"Jacob," was the only word I muttered with my musical voice. Wait, musical? Maybe this was the assets of being a vampire, your voice changes. My best friend bent down, probably putting on some pants or something, and then faced me. Jacob only wore a pair of shorts and nothing else. Frankly, his body seemed to radiate heat. And he'd changed into a _wolf_.

Jacob looked me over and his face seemed to change immensely from serious to completely devastate. "What happened to you? You're all bloody," He asked sadly.

A horrible scoff erupted from my throat. "That's all you look at?! Jake, you're a werewolf!" That's right; I watch a lot of movies about werewolves and supernatural stuff.

"And you're a vampire," He responded slightly coldly, his eyes never leaving my bloody clothes. "Who did this to you?"

His question caught me slightly by surprise. "A woman named Victoria. She tortured me before biting me." Jacob's eyes widened and I wanted to ask a question of my own. "How long have you been a werewolf Jake?"

He shrugged and said: "Just a few days. That day that you went to look for that meadow," I flinched at the word, thinking of everything that happened just a few days ago, "it started. I almost changed in front of my dad. Sam's been helping me and instructing me on all of this. It's still new to me. This is the first time I've transformed in days."

"Oh," was my simple response. If I remember correctly from the movies, vampires were the werewolves' mortal enemy, which meant that Jacob was probably supposed to kill me. But he didn't seem to be making any moves to kill me. "So, when are the rest of your friends coming to kill me?" I asked nonchalantly. Neither one of us wanted to be each other's enemies—we'd been friends too long for that—but if it had to be done, then Jacob could easily finish me off.

Instead of the emotionless face I'd been expected, Jacob seemed totally shocked at my question. "Bella, we're not going to kill you. I already told them that."

"Why? Aren't we supposed to be enemies or something?"

"Do you want us to be enemies?" He asked; his tone soft and all traces of anger or remorse towards me not entering his voice.

"No but—"

"Then we can just ignore the fact that you're a vampire and I'm a werewolf. It can just be like old time, just you and me in my garage fixing up the Rabbit," He said, approaching me slowly, as if I'd attack him any time. How clueless could Jacob be?

A smile appeared on my face when he placed his hands in front of him protectively. "I'm not going to attack you, Jake. You're my best friend," I said pleasantly and a grin appeared on his face. But it disappeared just as soon as it appeared.

"What happens when a vampire just changed?" He asked me and my fuzzy memory tried to remember.

"Well, I don't remember a lot of things but… there's something about a burning thirst." Just as my memory remembered the basic facts of being a newborn, I noticed the burning sensation in my throat. It was painful and wouldn't stop. Placing a hand to my throat, Jacob looked concerned. "I think I'm thirsty."

"Alright, I'll drive you to the nearest blood bank in Port Angeles and we'll—"

"No, there's an easier way." Jacob looked at me confusingly and I continued, clearing my burning throat. "The… The Cullens drank animal's blood. It feels right to do that. Drinking a human's blood just doesn't feel right. I don't want to be a murderer," I explained sadly. Still speaking about them made my dead heart hurt but… it was for the best to follow in their way.

"Alright then, let's go hunting!" He exclaimed happily for some reason. But he did make me laugh for the first time in three agonizing days. It felt nice to be next to my sun once again.

Maybe I could lighten the mood as well. "You know," I sniffed his shoulder and wrinkled my nose in disgust, "you really stink. Ever thought of taking a bath?"

A healthy laugh erupted from Jacob's mouth and it lasted a little while. "Speak for yourself vamp girl! You're making all the flowers around here die!" He joked around and I tried to just bump his arm. Unfortunately, I hit him just hard enough to send him flying a few feet away from me.

"Oh Jacob! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I asked worriedly. He started laughing as I walked over him.

"I'm fine Bells! It's just that now, you're going to have to go easy on me. Not everyone can have mad strength like you," He mocked while getting up and brushing off the leaves from his shorts.

"Oh shut up wolf boy. Let's go hunting. I'm in dire need of a deer or something," I said and he nodded firmly.

We talked about everything and nothing while we walked towards the woods. I'd explained to him what had happened with Victoria and he'd been shaking the whole time. But, to lighten the mood, he'd said that he was happy that both of us would live forever. It made me smile but something made me feel empty. Maybe the fact that I'd have to live the rest of my life, knowing that my one true love never wanted me. Or maybe it's the fact that I'd have to leave Charlie and move somewhere. God… I'd be breaking his heart. And even Renée. She'd have a crying fit knowing that I was dead.

Jacob made me stop when we arrived at a little clearing. In the distance, I could see three deer, all drinking from a little stream. "Bella, I've never seen a vamp do this before so, please don't try to gross me out," He mocked while I kept my eyes glued on the deer.

A part of me acknowledged how to kill them. It was instinct. I shushed Jacob and walked stealthily over to the pack. They didn't notice me at all. Just a few feet away from them, I accidentally walked onto a branch and it cracked under my feet, catching the attention of a deer. They all started to run and I grinned. With my new speed, they wouldn't be able to run away from me. Running at them, the first deer crumbled under my weight when I jumped onto it and sunk my teeth into its neck. It grumbled at first but succumbed to my will when it was drunk dry in less than a minute. Next were the other deer. Drinking them dry in less than five minutes, the burning sensation in my throat diminished but wasn't totally satisfied. How many animals would I have to kill to be satiated? Standing up, Jacob approached me with a disgusted face plastered on his tanned skin.

"Ok, still gross!" He retorted with a gag noise at the end. It made me chuckle as I whipped the blood off of my mouth.

"Sorry Jake," I muttered with a smile.

"You alright now? Your eyes are orange."

"Really?!" I asked shocked. My eyes weren't supposed to be orange for another few months.

"Yeah, is that normal?"

I pondered that question for a second, thinking about the burning sensation in my throat and said: "I don't think so. It's supposed to take months before my eyes turn this colour. But my throat doesn't hurt as much as before." I tried to find if Jacob was uncomfortable with my being next to him but it doesn't look like it.

"What's the matter?" Jacob asked, obviously seeing my torment. He could always read me like an open book, just like my mother.

"I'm just wondering if you're uncomfortable with my being a vampire. Obviously, the smell must be hard on you. I'm really sorry," I apologized and he just shook his head.

"Sure, being a vampire was something I never wanted you to be but, now that you're a bloodsucker, I just have to get used to it. And besides, the smell doesn't bother me now," He replied with a smile. This is why I loved Jacob, he always knew what to say. Walking up to him, he slightly wrinkled his nose and so did I. We chuckled a little and, out of nowhere, he opened his arms wide for a hug. Walking into his embrace, he wrapped his arms around my body and said: "Don't worry Bella; we'll get through this together."

"I sure hope so…" I muttered as we kept hugging for a few more seconds before his smell became too much to bear. We pulled away from each other as we wrinkled our noses. "Well, the smell's something we're really going to have to work with."

"You know, for a newborn, you're extremely under control," He commented with a smile. Although that made me smile as well, the feeling was still there.

"Jake, would it be alright if I just stayed here alone? I need to think about a few things," I asked him as politely as possible. He hesitated at first but nodded in agreement later on.

"If you need me, I'll be at the house talking to Sam. We're not very far from the border line of the treaty anyways so, I don't think you could get lost." He mentioned before he started walking away from me.

"Wait, what treaty?" I asked curiously, hoping Jake would say something on the subject.

"Do you remember that story I told you on the beach? About the cold ones and… what we are?" His voice seemed to hitch towards the end, as if he couldn't tell me something. My mind tried to recall all those months ago on the beach but it was very fuzzy.

"Sorry Jake, my human memory's not the greatest right now."

"Well, my grandfather had made a treaty with the Cullens many years ago. If they promised to stay off their land, then we wouldn't expose who they were to humans. That's only part one. The second part is that if they ever bit a human, then we wouldn't hesitate to attack them. So count yourself lucky that they weren't the ones to have changed you," Jacob said before leaving the clearing and leaving me alone.

And with that, I sat down in front of the stream and just looked at the sun starting to rise. Maybe, with Jacob's help, I wouldn't be so alone. But the haunting thought of _him_ leaving me would always be engraved in my mind.

**Edward's Point of View**

We'd returned on the plane and arrived in Forks sometime during the night. Alice still couldn't see Bella and it scared us. It had only been a few minutes since Bella had woken up from her transformation and already we couldn't see her future. Something was wrong, definitely wrong. Once arriving in Forks, we went straight to our old house, trying not to raise any suspicions from others. It wasn't long before we were looking for Bella in the woods.

She wasn't in the meadow but her blood had still stuck to the flowers. Although it was dry, the sweet scent of her blood still rang in my ears. It had been too long that I'd been away from Bella and now, I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me. Alice had continued to look into the future for many hours now and still couldn't find any leads. We desperately tried to look everywhere in Forks. We even went to Charlie's house to see if, by any chance, Bella had returned home and accidentally attacked her father, which was very unlikely. Bella would feel too horrible afterwards.

Unfortunately, Charlie had now posted 'missing person' posters around the town, looking for Bella. Charlie had put the most gorgeous picture of Bella and said that she had been missing for a few days now. Where could Bella be? Could she have gone past the treaty line and into Quileute territory?

Just as we were running back into the forest, Alice was pulled back by a vision. She saw Bella just sitting in a clearing, looking at the glistening water. Her back was to us but Bella was definitely there. It was a short vision but at least we could tell where Bella is now. "She's in a clearing, just staring at the water," Alice informed us.

_Thank god…_ were Esme's thoughts.

"I know where it is. I used to go hunting in that region," I told them and it wasn't long until we were running towards the clearing. Thank god… Bella's safe. She looked a little bloody but that was to be expected. Victoria had tortured my Bella almost to death. If we crossed paths, it wouldn't be long before the red hair would be dead and gone to hell where she belongs.

We ran off towards the clearing and arrived there only minutes later. Bella was still staring at the water, completely unaware of our presence. Then again, we were quite a few feet away from her. Approaching her slowly, she finally noticed something was behind her. Spinning around, she faced us and her eyes opened wide in horror.

"Bella…" I whispered the word, unable to believe she was there in front of me. All these months that I'd only stared at her picture; now I was about to look at the real thing, at my real angel.

"Edward…"

**So, what do you guys think? The Cullens finally found Bella and Jacob didn't attack Bella. Fun stuff right? If anything was out of place in this chapter, just let me know and I'll improve on that factor. Now, you guys need to REVIEW!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

10


	5. It's him

**Alright guys, sorry about not updating. I had exams and I'm moving so a lot of hard work. So without further ado, please READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 4

It's him

**Bella's Point of View**

"Edward…" I repeated the word, just to be sure that this was real. Then again, just repeating his name made my heart hurt. He couldn't be real. This had to be some trick of my mind. He couldn't be here. He'd told me that it would be as if he never existed.

"Bella, I'm here. We're here," Edward said, his velvety voice cutting my heart in half once more. How could he do this to me? Hadn't he hurt me enough for one lifetime?

My best friend was there as well, just looking at me with deep sad eyes. She looked the same as I remembered, the black cropped hair, golden eyes, petite size, everything about her just radiated excitement and shopping addictions. But… the way she looked at me was just heartbreaking. Why did she have to leave me without saying a single word of goodbye? I wouldn't be in this situation if she had said at least _something_. But she didn't. Esme was just standing there as well, approaching me with the most heartbroken face ever. She had been like a mother to me. Why did she have to leave me too? Was I not enough for them? Did I do something wrong? This wasn't something I could handle. They couldn't be here in front of me. They must be just figures of my imagination. Something inside my mind started to ache as Edward approached me.

"No, you can't be here…" Clutching my head with both hands, I rocked back and forth. Something inside of my mind ached even more, as if a certain power was building inside of it and was ready to be unleashed. I backed away from them, not sure if my control was sufficient enough in this situation. One moment, I could snap at them, making them go away forever. But they kept approaching me. "Please stop… Haven't you hurt me enough?" I asked them barely over a whisper.

"Bella, we're not here to hurt you." Alice's voice was so filled with pain and assurance that I looked at her, straight in the eyes.

"Honey, it's alright. No one's going to hurt you," Esme's sweet motherly voice said. Looking at her, I could see that she was trying so hard not to cry. What did she have to cry over? They _left_ me. If they wanted me back, they would have _came_ back. But no. They didn't. They didn't come back and Victoria made me like this forever. The pain in my mind increased and I clutched my head harder. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Stay back," was my only warning. If I stood away from them, they wouldn't get hurt.

"Bella, we're only here to help you," Edward said as he approached me once again. Taking a step back for every step he took, they didn't stop. My head hurt with every step he took. With every step Edward took, my heart was breaking.

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. _

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent. _

"_You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

"_No."_

His exact words kept ringing in my head as Edward approached me. What else could he do to me? He'd already broken me once. Would they do it again? "You told me you didn't want me. You said that it would be like you never existed." I practically shouted at him. He flinched at my statements. "You all left without a single goodbye…"

"Bella…" Esme said, her voice so filled with sorrow that my heart hurt once more. A whimper of pain rose from my throat as the pain increased in my mind and started to become unbearable. "Bella, honey, are you hurt? What's wrong?" Esme asked as she was mere centimetres in front of me now. I was dangerous and Esme was just standing too close. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pain.

"You all left me! You never wanted me! Why are you here?" I practically shouted in pain and hurt. No one approached me. They were all in shock. "Alice," Opening my eyes, I looked straight at my used-to-be best friends, "you were supposed to be my best friend and you _abandoned me_!" Alice flinched at my hurtful words and her eyes even changed. They went from sadness to hurt and shame.

"Bella, I'm—"

"And Esme, was I not good enough for you? Am I not enough for your family or something?" Hurt was evident in her eyes. It seemed like I hit a nerve but, why should it bother her? If they left me, then that means that I wasn't good enough for any of them. "I thought of you as a mother to me, did I fail to look like a daughter to you?" Her mouth dropped and her eyes glistened with incredible pain.

"Bella, we care for you so much. I only left for—" Suddenly, the pain intensified and I screamed out to the sky.

"Bella!" Esme placed her hands on my face and tried to get me to listen to her. "Come on Bella, listen to me. Open your eyes," She pleaded as the pain became too much and I screamed out in pain.

"Get… away from me… you're only… going to get hurt…" I explained in between breaths. Suddenly, the pain was too much to handle and I screamed out and the pain suddenly escaped my mind for a period of time. But the hands were ripped from my face and I was left with nothing holding me anymore, only pain in my mind. What was happening to me? Through the pain, many gasps could be heard as I opened my eyes slowly to see for myself what had happened.

And it shocked me to my very core.

Esme lay against a few broken and sizzled trees unmoving. Her eyes were closed and her skin seemed to be electric. Electrical currents circled all parts of her skin that was exposed. Alice rushed to her but didn't dare to place her hands on her electrified mother. Edward looked from me to Esme in shock. Even I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had hurt Esme, a mother to me. This pain had hurt her and she wasn't moving. "Esme?" Alice asked but didn't get an answer. How could I have done that to her? The pain finally showed up again and I clutched my head once more. But I never moved my eyes away from Esme, still lying on the floor without any sings of waking up. And I had done that to her…

Backing away, Edward looked at me and asked: "Bella?" Just my name made my heart clench in fright and horror. Looking at Esme one last time made my heart and my head hurt even worse. No one would want me now. I hurt the ones I love. No one wants a monster. With that thought, I ran away from them. Edward screamed my name but it just made my legs run faster. The pain in my mind increased to a maximum of attacking my own mind. Was this my power? Pain? Pain to me and those around me? At least Esme hadn't burned. The contact with electricity could burn the clothes and burn the person at the same time. Maybe that was one extent to my powers. I couldn't burn others but I could inflict pain upon them. I _am_ a monster.

But as the pain intensified in my own mind, something occurred to me. Electrical currents surrounded my eyes and my hands. So this was my power. I could control electricity. But the problem was: it could be controlled or it could destroy me. And now, it was destroying my mind, destroying me and those around me. My power was increasing with every passing second and that slowed me down. I entered a clearing and had to stop. The electric flow surrounded me now, making me scream to the top of my lungs in pain and despair. This pain was worse than my transformation. Frankly, it was my transformation but three times the pain inflicted.

"Bella!" I heard Edward say in between my screams of pain. He arrived in the clearing seconds later and ran up to me, trying to make me look at him. But he couldn't stand near me. I was too dangerous and the electricity must be flowing around me. "Bella, look at me! Fight this!" Edward screamed at me as I tried to look at him.

He started to move his hands towards me and that made me stop dead. "No! Don't touch me! You'll only get hurt! Get away!" I screamed louder than expected.

"No! I'm not going anywhere! You're going to fight this Bella. You can take control of this. Do it for yourself. Do it for me," He answered sweetly while moving his hands closer to my face. Another wave of pain engulfed me and I doubled over in pain, screaming at the ground. "Bella!" Edward screamed as he finally placed his hands on my face. He gasped in pain and I tried to removing his hands but he never wanted to remove them. He must be hurting as well. Looking up at him, his eyes were determined but his face was scrunched up in pain.

"Edward, let go!" I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen. Suddenly, the pain grew stronger and I tried to listen to Edward and push it away. Closing my eyes, I forced my new power deep inside my mind, hoping it wouldn't destroy me along the way. The pain intensified but my power was being pushed away. I was controlling it. Not successfully but it was being pushed away.

Every single push made the pain grow and grow. I couldn't take it anymore. It hurt so much. In the end, I pushed it far in my mind and the pain subsided. But my strength was gone completely. Edward looked like a blur as he slumped beside me. I was too tired to think anymore and my strength faded. With my last strength, I whispered: "I'm sorry…" before falling unconscious onto Edward's body, the one place I wanted to be for months.

**Esme's Point of View**

My mind was fuzzy. Nothing made sense until I heard my daughter's voice saying my name. "Esme?" Alice asked smoothly while I squinted my eyes and tried to make my mind work. Opening my eyes, Alice sighed out of relief and helped me sit up.

"Alice, what happened?" Looking around, the forest was singed. The tree right beside me was cut in half and slightly burning. My clothes were ripped in a few places but nothing dangerous. My body was still in one piece. The last thing I remembered was Bella in pain and… "Alice, what happened to Bella? Where is she?"

"She… she took off and Edward followed her," Alice said and that was all I needed to follow them. Bella needed us and, without a doubt, we needed her alive and safe. Alice and I took off towards Edward's scent and seconds later, found an unconscious Bella and Edward, lying on the floor barely moving.

"Edward! Bella!" We screamed and ran towards them in worry and shock. When we tried to shake them awake, they lay still as a rock. This wasn't good.

"Alice, take Bella. We're bringing them home so Carlisle can check on them," I ordered Alice and she willingly obeyed, placing Bella safely in her tiny arms and running towards home. Carlisle and the others are probably on the plane right now on their way here. They would arrive soon and we could be a family once again. Hopefully, Bella will be alright.

**Alright guys, sorry to cut it short like this but I have to go to bed and I frankly want to keep you guys on edge. So, what did you think? You can tell me what you think in REVIEWS!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

7


	6. Monster

**Hey guys, alright so ECLIPSE IS OUT TODAY and everyone must be extremely excited! I know I am cause I'm seeing it with my two best friends TONIGHT! So, here's a chapter before I leave for the movie. I hope you guys enjoy it. Now, all that's left to do is to READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 5

Monster

**Bella's Point of View**

"Do you think she's alright?" A voice came to me in the darkness. It sounded familiar. But… why was it so familiar? "She's been asleep for a while. She looks like a freakin' statue!" I would know that manly childish voice anywhere in the world.

"Emmett!" I knew it. "Be more considerate!" That sweet pixie voice… Alice? What was she doing here? And more importantly, how did Emmett get here? "She's been through a lot in the past few days. Leave her alone. By the way, how's Edward?" Alice asked. Oh god, what happened to him? If I had hurt him… I would hurt myself, maybe use my power on my mind once again and try to destroy myself.

"He's awake but can barely move at the moment. Something's wrong. What happened to him anyways?" Jasper's voice rang through my head momentarily. Edward was hurt and couldn't move all because of me. God… why would he ever come back for me? I'm a monster who hurt everyone around her. But they didn't know what happened to him. "Her emotions are all over the place. I'm not surprised if she can hear us at the moment," Jasper said, ruining my inner hate fest.

"Bella? Bella, come on. Open your eyes," Alice persisted, someone slightly shaking me awake. But I couldn't open my eyes, not when people around me were hurt _because _of me. "We know you're awake Bella so you might as well open your eyes." Why would Alice care so much to see me awake? She didn't care when they left me. Why care now? As childish as he was, Emmett poured water on my face to try to wake me up. Unfortunately, it worked and my eyes fluttered open slowly while I coughed up the water. "Emmett! You didn't have to do that!" Alice screamed at him, hitting him in the stomach. Normally, that would make me laugh but right now; there was no reason to laugh at my used-to-be family.

"Well, it woke her up, didn't it?" Emmett defended, pointing at my soaked body. My face was emotionless and unreadable. They wouldn't hurt me anymore. My heart was already broken into enough pieces.

"Emmett, she's a vampire. Bella's not human anymore so she doesn't need to be woken up with a bucket of water," Jasper retorted with a slight smile.

"Yeah, but it's still fun," Emmett said before breaking into a heap of laughter. Doesn't he realize that I'm in no mood to laugh or stick around this family anymore, not after what they did to me? Looking around, I noticed that they had placed me on the Cullen couch in the… lively Cullen household? It was unoccupied many weeks ago, how did they get it back to normal in such a short time? Wait, how long have I been unconscious?

"How is she?" A motherly voice asked. My head snapped up to find Esme walking into the living room. Immediately, images of the forest began to flood my eyesight. Esme, lying on the floor barely moving as Alice's hands hovered her mother's electrified body. And I had caused that. But now, she was walking around with different clothes and a large smile on her face.

How could she be so happy about having a monster in her house?

"_Emmett_," Alice began as she glared daggers at Emmett, "woke her up with some cold water," She explained, her angry expression never leaving Emmett's face.

Esme's attention turned to her son and she seemed quite appalled by his actions. "Emmett!"

"What? It was fun!" was Emmett's only defending argument. But my eyes never left Esme's body. She seemed to have returned to her old self, as if nothing happened in the forest. But I knew what happened, what I had done to her and… Edward.

Jasper's eyes suddenly fell on me and, in one moment, his eyes changed from happy to worry as he read my emotions. "Bella?" He asked urgently. Everyone turned to me and looked worried.

The monster was in the middle of the crowd, being watched like an animal. And when an animal feels crowded, it attacks. In my case, I ran. I ran out of the house and surprised everyone, even Alice. She hadn't seen me in her visions because it was a split second decision. The others were just as shocked as she was. Maybe Alice or Esme hadn't told them what happened. Well, it didn't seem like anyone knew. They didn't know what happened to Edward either. I kept running, knowing that the truth wasn't out and they didn't know I was a monster.

But, unfortunately, footsteps could be heard behind me. Oh no… They were chasing after me. That just pushed me even farther. Why would they run after a monster?

"Bella!" Esme screamed and that just seemed to push me further on. I'd hurt her. She was unconscious because of _me_. ME! The one person that would never want to hurt any of the Cullens hurt the sweetest of all of them.

Closing my eyes, my legs swung faster and my speed increased. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Jasper and Alice looking at me with confusion and desperation. "Bella stop!" Alice screamed at me but it was no use. I just kept on running, running away to keep them safe. Safe from me, that is. I was the threat.

Suddenly, a pain in my temples appeared, making me slow down for one millisecond. But that's all it took. Just as the pain appeared, someone tackled me from behind, grabbed both of my arms and brought me down on the floor, pulling my arms behind me to block me. And that force was Emmett Cullen.

"Bella, why the hell are you running away?" Emmett asked annoyed. Struggling, I tried to be free of his grasp but it was no use. Emmett was too strong.

"Emmett, let go!" I screamed, still struggling against him.

"Oh, so she speaks…" Rosalie replied with an icy tone to her words. When did she get here?

"Emmett, let Bella go," Esme said but Emmett was hesitant. He didn't trust me at the moment to be quiet and stay calm.

"Are you going to run away?" Emmett asked, his mouth only inches from my ear. Hey, this was Emmett. It wouldn't kill to say a little white lie.

Nodding, Emmett started releasing his hold on me as Jasper screamed at him: "No! Don't do it! She's lying!" But it was too late. I had already escaped his grasp and was running towards the forest once more. The pain in my temples increased but I ignored it. They had to be safe from me. It felt like we had been running for hours until someone slammed into my side and pushed me aside. But I wasn't just knocked away, someone was pinning me to the forest ground. And it wasn't Emmett. It was Rosalie.

"I can do this all day, you know. Just pinning you to the ground and scratch your eyes out," She answered evilly.

Man, that girl sure had one twisted mind.

But she sure had an iron grip. Her arm lay against my throat, pushing and pushing to keep me pinned to the ground. Her legs pinned my legs and stomach as her one hand was pulled back, her fingers digging into my arm to keep me from using it. She would attack if necessary, that much I was sure of. Her face was inches from mine as a large growl escaped her throat, showing her fangs—ironic, isn't it?—that glowed in the dim light. Twisting and turning didn't work. Rosalie was strong and determined to make me suffer, which wasn't surprising. Rosalie's eyes blazed with hatred and determination, and that determination was to kill me. Fantastic. Well, it would save the others problems in the future. Maybe letting her kill me would be the best thing. No one would want a monster like me anyways, not the Cullens, not my father or mother, no one.

Giving up, I stared her straight in the eyes, unafraid of dying. The pain in my head increased up to a point where my face scrunched up in pain. "You're giving up freely?" Rosalie asked shocked.

"You might as well kill me. I know that's what you want to do," I retorted, keeping my voice calm while the pain increased.

But surprisingly, Rosalie just stared at me. Why wasn't she killing me? As a human, she would have loved to break my neck in half and laugh at my lifeless body. I know Rosalie. For some reason, she doesn't like me. Well I can't blame her. I was a monster as human and an even bigger monster as a vampire. It was a no win situation.

"Rosalie, what are you doing?" Alice screeched as the others approached us at lightning speed. My eyes drifted to the ones I thought loved me. It pained me to see them this way, running after a hopeless case. Rosalie luckily was busy looking at her family. I took that opportunity to push her away and run away from the Cullens. Fear and hopelessness overtook me. Why were they running after me? _They left me_! They didn't want me in their family. And _he_ didn't love me anymore. There was nothing left for me anymore. While those thoughts crossed my mind, the pain in my temples increased and I could see electrical currents around my fingertips. Oh no. It was starting again. But just as it started, the electricity left my fingers and I was stuck with the searing pain.

Crying out in pain, I closed my eyes and was unfortunately tackled once more on the side and brought face to face into a boulder, my arms restrained behind my back once more. "Bella, would you _stop_? We don't want you to run away from us!" Emmett screamed behind me, trying to get me to listen. But it was a hopeless case, _I_ was a hopeless case. The others arrived and looked at me worriedly and shocked.

"Bella, why are you doing this?" Esme asked, her sweet voice breaking my heart. She was always the sweet and caring one… I'd hurt that. Her unmoving body lying on the forest ground returned to my mind and made me whimper in pain. Closing my eyes, I just let Emmett push me against the boulder, restraining me. "Bella, are you alright?" She asked, taking a few steps towards me.

"Stop! Don't come closer!" I screamed at her, stopping her dead in her tracks. No one wanted a repeat of the forest incident. The pain in my mind amplified and I could feel the electrical current hitting my mind. Biting my lower lip in pain, I tried to distract myself.

"She's in pain. Emmett, stop!"

"But… she's going to try and run away again," Emmett said to Jasper. Turning to me, he asked: "Bella, what's the matter?"

It was time they knew the truth.

"Emmett, do you know what happened to Edward and why Esme had to change her clothes?" I asked quietly.

"Bella—" Alice tried to say but Emmett interrupted her, his tone serious and completely unlike him.

"Some nomad probably passed through and did something—"

"Emmett, I was the nomad," I said, creating a disturbing silence in the clearing. Without opening my eyes, I could feel Emmett's tension build in his hands.

"But… you… you wouldn't…" He stuttered, unable to believe what I told him.

"Do you know why Esme's clothes were ripped and practically burned? Do you know why Edward was found unconscious and can't move at the moment? I did that! Emmett," I turned my head to face him and saw the hurt and disbelief in his eyes, "I hurt your mother and your brother. Don't you get it? I'm a monster! And no one wants a monster like me. Just let me go," I pleaded; my voice barely over a whisper. If I could cry, there would be tears pouring down my face. The hurt in their eyes just made it harder to look at them. Esme placed her hand on her mouth to keep herself together as Alice clung to Jasper for dear life, looking at me with sadness etched all over her eyes. Rosalie was dumbfounded and Emmett couldn't take his eyes off of me. "Please. Just let me live my lonely life as a monster," I pleaded sadly, my eyes holding sadness and nothing else. As I looked at them with sadness, the pain in my head kept on increasing and it was becoming unbearable.

But, to my luck, Emmett released me and backed away from me, as if he was afraid of me. He should be. I was a monster that could hurt others without free will. If anything, I should learn to control my power before facing _anyone_. Closing my eyes, two words escaped my mouth before running away from them: "I'm sorry." This time, when I ran away, they didn't follow me. The Cullens just stood there, scared as ever. Maybe it was a good thing. If they were afraid of me, they wouldn't accept me as easily. Maybe not at all.

I ran and ran until my heart felt sorrow and heartbroken. No one wanted me. My father couldn't know that I was alive. The Cullens were afraid of what had happened and now, Edward would never want me. Maybe he would think that I'm a monster.

"Agh!" I screamed when the pain was so intense, it made me stop and my body crashed to the floor. Placing my hands on my temples, electricity ran around my body, also attacking my mind. God did it hurt! My body practically curled on itself as the pain consumed me. It was worse than the first time. The electricity flowed even stronger around me and seemed to burn the grass under me. A scream erupted from my throat as the electricity flowed around me and would probably destroy me.

Would this be it?

**Alice's Point of View**

We all stood there as Bella ran away from us, thinking she was a monster. Emmett just stood there, looking at the spot Bella once was. He didn't believe that his little sister could do that. Jasper's eyes were closed, trying to make sense of the situation. Rosalie caught me off guard. She was looking at Emmett, dumbfounded. Could she feel sympathy for Bella, after what just happened? Hopefully.

Esme, however, was in the worst state.

She was sitting on the ground, her fingers running through her hair roughly, as if she wanted to rip her hair out of their roots. Her eyes were staring at the ground, unable to look up. But we all knew what she was feeling. Esme felt sorrow and hatred, not for Bella but for Victoria. Ever since Victoria changed Bella, my sister has been in pain.

Just as I was about to walk up to Esme, Jasper grabbed his hair roughly and whimpered in pain. "Jasper?" I asked frantically, rushing up to him as he knelt to the ground in obvious pain. Everyone surrounded us as Jasper kept whimpering in pain.

"Bella's pain… It's so intense I can feel it from here!" He practically screamed. Placing my hands on his face, I tried to get him to look at me but suddenly, a vision of Bella hit me hard.

_Bella was lying on the forest ground, electricity flowing around her as she screamed in pain. Her eyes were shut tight as she pushed her hands against her temples, trying to calm down her power. But it just increased. It attacked the ground as well as her. Bella looked around and found a small cave. She crawled towards it and let the pain consume her. _

A gasp erupted from my lips as the vision ended, showing the pain Bella was suffering because of this uncontrollable power of hers, all because of _Victoria_. When I would get my hands on that woman, she will _die_! But at least now, I knew where Bella was.

"Alice, what did you see?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

Just as I was about to explain Bella's condition, a blurry shape passed by us. Who could it be? It zipped past us and was going towards something, or should I say someone. That someone was Bella.

**Bella's Point of View**

I crawled to the nearby cave and stayed in the darkness as my power destroyed me. What could cause this? My power was out of control and destroying me and everything around me, especially destroying my life. Opening my eyes slowly, a rustling in the bushes was heard from many feet away from the cave. With my new sense of hearing, I picked it up easily. Was it someone that could finish me off? I just wanted to die now and end this. Maybe this stranger could end it with the snap of his or her fingers. Maybe it was Victoria, coming back to finish what she started. Maybe not. She wanted me to suffer and that was exactly what I was doing. Suffering alone.

"Who's there…?" I whispered as the pain consumed me and the mystery person walked out of the bushes.

**OH! A cliff hanger! Hopefully, none of you are here to want to kill me. Who could this mystery person be? And what does he or she want with Bella? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

10


	7. I want you

**Alright everyone, I know I haven't updated in a while but there are a lot of things that happened. First, my grandpa died and now we've got to return to Canada for the funeral, then we have to finish packing into our new house and it's extremely difficult to write. So please, if you've stopped reading this story because it's taking a while to update, I'm really sorry. But, for those faithful readers, READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 6

I want you

**Bella's Point of View**

"Edward…" I whispered as he walked out of the bushes. His face was stern and set, only fixated on me. He was able to walk again. But... how long did it take him to be able to recover from my horrible power?

He approached me and never stopped. But he knew I was dangerous. He'd felt my power. Edward had gotten hurt because of it. "Don't come near me..." I whispered as another wave of pain crashed through my body and electricity flowed through my hands. My body was shaking in pain and fear but Edward never stopped advancing. His face was now filled with pain and sorrow, for me. "Edward, don't..." I tried to say but my words were muffled by the whimpers of pain that escaped my throat.

Edward advanced, despite my warnings, and knelt down on his knees just a few inches away. "Bella, I'm not leaving. Try to control your power," He said, looking deep into my orange-coloured eyes. How could he still want to be anywhere near me? I'm a monster that should live alone with no love, no nothing.

"I can't..." I whispered just as the pain increased and my head bent forward as the electricity flowed all around my body. Edward had his eyes fixed on me, the pain growing every time the electricity pained me. But why would he care? He left me so that I could live _pain_. "Edward... just leave..." I mumbled, clutching my head for dear life. The pain intensified and I was sitting there, unable to do anything else than to hold my screams until he was gone. No reason to put him in pain as well.

"Bella, I told you that I'm not leaving you!" He exclaimed, trying to make me understand. However, I _didn't_ understand. Why would Edward stay if he didn't love me? It didn't make sense.

"Why would you want to stay? I'm a monster who hurts those around her!" I practically screamed at him while clutching my head tightly. The pain wasn't dying down and the electric currents around my body wouldn't disappear. But as the pain stayed, Edward placed his hands on my face, ignoring the electric currents once more. Opening my eyes wide, I saw the effort it took him just to place his hands on my electric face. "What are you doing? You'll get hurt!" I exclaimed louder than intended.

"Listen to me Isabella Marie Swan, you are _not_ a monster, do you hear me? Never even think that you're a monster because it's not true. And I am not leaving you, not like this. Not ever. I want you Bella because I love you and will always love you," Edward said, his tone higher than expected. Maybe because he was hurting that his tone rose but his words didn't sink in. He... he loved me? Was that even possible? Somehow, the pain died down slightly and so did the electricity flowing around me. "Bella, I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you and still love you to this day. I only left to protect you from this world, from what I am. Obviously, I've failed at protecting you from... _Victoria_." He snarled at the name, knowing how vile that woman was. Could I believe him? Could I push away all of the emptiness that surrounded me for months on end? Did Edward really love me? He saw the doubt in my eyes and sighed, his hands still on my face. I must be hurting him so much.

"Edward, let go of my face," I replied softly, no anger whatsoever included in my voice. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Bella, the pain is bearable. If this is what it takes to make you believe me, then I will endure all the pain in the world," He answered back, his eyes glistening with love and determination. There were no lies in his eyes, only the truth. He really did love me... But could I forgive him after everything that happened? "What will it take me to make you believe me?" He asked, his velvety voice making me shiver with delight. The pain died down once again and it was replaced with a large headache.

But Edward didn't need an answer. Suddenly, his lips crashed onto mine and the passion was literally radiating off his lips. It was incredible. It brought back everything from our past relationship: the first day of school, the first time Edward saved my life, the meadow, our first kiss, the second time he saved me, and now this. Edward was trying to show me the love he felt for me. But could it be real? Could someone like him love a monster like me? Maybe if he put my monstrosity aside, Edward would love me again. We separated from the kiss and both of us closed our eyes.

"You were holding back on me..." I whispered, my eyes still closed as Edward's forehead made contact with mine softly.

"Do you feel any pain?" He asked, the velvet in his voice raking through me with passion and love. Now that he brought it up, the pain was no longer there. It wasn't destroying me anymore. Now, I was replaced with a calm and comfortable feeling. Then again, being near Edward always calmed me down.

"No," was my only reply. It was the truth. Somehow, even though Edward was slightly farther away from me, I could feel the smile form on his perfect face.

"Bella, I promise to love you every second of forever. Please believe this. I would never leave you again. It's much too painful," Edward answered as we both looked at each other, his golden eyes shining with hope.

Biting my lower lip, I considered my options. One, Edward could be lying and only telling me that he loved me to hurt me in the end. Two, what if he left again? It would break me completely if he did. But... was I willing to take that chance?

"I believe you." Ok, so I am an idiot. But give me a break, I've always made horrible decisions. What's one more going to cost me? My heart?

"You do?" He asked dumbfounded by my response. Nodding, a large smile made its way to his face and his expression filled with love. Maybe... maybe I hadn't done the wrong thing. Maybe it was for the best that I give Edward one more chance. But would that chance cost me dearly? We'll just have to wait and see.

Edward placed an arm around my waist and helped me stand up. His eyes never left my face. It was as if he wanted to savour every moment we had together. Does this mean that he planned on leaving soon? And would his family accept me, now that I've hurt them all? What would Esme think of me now? Would she hate me for hurting her? Hopelessness soon crept up in my heart and the pain in my temples started again. How did it eve start? That's the part that made me wonder.

"Bella, are you alright? Has the pain returned?" Edward asked; his hands on my face delicately. His hands weren't rough or urgent. They were just worried and soft. Looking into Edward's eyes, there was worry and pain. I could see that it pained him to see me in pain. But nothing about his expression made me want to hide or cower in fear of him. His expression softened me and made the pain go away. What was this? "Love, are you alright?"

"How can you still call me love? You left me, saying you didn't love me. How can I trust you after that?" I asked, hoping to get a straight answer from him.

"I know, I hurt you horribly. And I apologize for that. Never in my life have I wanted to hurt you the way I did but I left for your safety. You don't know how hard it was to lie to you." Wait, he _lied_ to me? Was that a lie or the truth? His eyes sure didn't hold any lies but he was a vampire. His eyes could easily lie. They did once. "When I left you, it broke my heart in pieces at the thought of living without you. It was the stupidest thing I'd done in over a century. Anyone can agree with that. And everything I told you hurt worse than a thousand swords. But I would take back everything that I said all those months ago to have you back in my life. Isabella Swan, will you ever forgive me and take me back?" He had taken both of my hands in his and almost pleaded to have me back. Everything he just said... it brought hope to my heart. It might be slight hope but it was still there.

A part of me debated with taking him back. He'd hurt me in the worst ways possible and now, he was practically pleading on his hands and knees. The other was screaming at me to take him back. I wanted him to be in my life but... would _he_ want _me_ the same way as before?

It was a risk that I was willing to take.

"I don't exactly trust my decisions right now but... I forgive you," I answered softly with the slightest of smiles. Edward's face lit up with happiness as he leaned in for one more passionate kiss. Fire coursed through our lips and electricity sizzled us kindly. It was the same kind of electricity that my power produced. It was the same electrical current that passed through our bodies every time we touched. It was, somehow, love.

Once separated, we ran back to Edward's house hand in hand. Even though we were running through the forest, Edward never took his eyes off of me. He was savouring the moment, the moment I took a chance and took him back in my life.

Now, the question was: would the rest of his family take me back as willingly?

The thought lingered in my mind once we arrived at the Cullen residence. It looked the same as before they left: the windows lit and open, a three-story house with large rooms and a large garage, the house in general was extremely beautiful, just like the Cullens. Edward walked up the front steps and was about to open the door when he noticed my hesitation.

"What's the matter love?" Edward asked as he came back to stand in front of me and never took his eyes away from mine.

"What... it's nothing," I said, looking away from him and somehow, the pain returned.

"You can tell me," He whispered in my ear, his cheek resting against mine.

"What if they don't want me? With everything that happened, I just think that they won't want me anymore," I answered honestly, waiting for him to tell me that my thoughts were right. But he just started laughing, taking me completely by surprise. What was so funny about me thinking they didn't want me? Suddenly, I could hear faint laughter from inside the house. Had they heard what I had said? Damn... Not this made me feel even worse. They probably thought that I was a freak now. The pain in my head increased and my eyes closed in pain.

In a moment's notice, the pain was gone and calm was replaced. But the feeling never left me, although I knew that Jasper had used his gift on me. It was hard for him to feel my pain. I would have to apologize for that afterwards.

"Bella, they love you. Can't you understand that?" He asked softly, never raising his voice at me because of my thoughts. Edward placed his hands on my arms tenderly and brought his lips upon my forehead. It felt... right to be near Edward but it was hard to accept him at first. "They love you. I love you. Please, _please_, understand that..."

Sighing, I said: "Let's get in there."

Edward smiled at me, took my hand and we both walked inside the beautiful house. When entering, a feeling of longing surged up in my body. Everyone was around the living room, just looking at us. Mostly everyone wore smiles. Esme was beaming with joy and Alice followed suit. Emmett seemed hesitant on coming up to hug me or do anything. Poor him... I must have scared him off back there.

Carlisle and Jasper were both smiling at me, their arms around their mates. Rosalie, on the other hand, was just staring at me, confusion written all over on her face. Was she wondering if I would leave again? Maybe that was her intention. But suddenly, a large force hit me straight on, and I was lifted in the air by a force named Emmett.

"I thought you'd be afraid of me," I said as he gave me one of his bone crushing hugs. Emmett's hugs were the best ever. No matter what the situation is, he was always in an excellent mood.

"Never Bellsy! You're my fav little sister!" Emmett exclaimed as he set me down and beamed a large smile at me before starting to ruffle my hair with his enormous hand.

"You know I always hate it when you do that..." I mumbled as he stepped away and Alice rushed up to me, enveloping me in a large embrace. Wrapping my arms around her, I placed my head on her shoulder and said: "Hey Alice."

"Don't you _ever_ do that to us again! You got me so scared! What the hell were you thinking? And what are you _wearing_?" She scolded me in every possible manner.

I laughed at her last question. Obviously, guilt overwhelmed me when she said that she was scared, probably scared of losing me back there. "I'm sorry Alice. Do you forgive me?"

"Only if you let me dress you up, do your hair and do your makeup."

"Alice!" I exclaimed.

She gave me the puppy dog pout and said in the sweetest and most irresistible voice ever: "Please?" She placed her hands together and leaned her head to the side, making me groan in frustration.

"You're an evil little pixie," I said and she beamed in happiness, jumped in place and hugged me once again. "But that's why I love you."

"I'm so glad you came back!" Alice beamed before a hand was placed on her shoulder and Esme looked at her daughter with a slight smile. Alice immediately let me go and let Esme stand in front of me. Suddenly, images of Esme lying on the floor barely moving made me cringe in guilt and fear. What if she thought differently of me, now that I hurt her?

"Esme, I'm... I'm so sorry... I—" But she didn't let me finish. Esme's arms wrapped around me affectionately and didn't let go. For a second, I was in shock, unable to move my arms. But then I remembered who was embracing me and my arms slowly wound around her small frame.

"You didn't do it on purpose Bella. I'm fine. There's nothing to forgive," Esme said as she hugged me fiercely, making me want to cry. Of course that wasn't possible anymore. The tears would never fall. "I'm so glad you decided to stay, daughter." My eyes opened wide at her choice of words. Did she... did she just call me her... daughter? They... accepted me?

"Th... thank you..." I stuttered. Could vampires actually stutter? Well, they do now. We separated from the hug and Esme kissed my forehead with love.

"I'm terribly sorry about what happened at your birthday party Bella," Jasper apologized as he walked up to me and tried to smile at me.

"It's not your fault Jasper. Everything's fine." He still didn't seem convinced. "And besides, I forgave you the moment it happened."

A smile appeared on his face. "Thank you Bella." Alice walked up to him and enticed her tiny arms around him affectionately. It was nice to see that again. I missed it too much.

"Told you so," Alice teased with a large smile on her face.

"I should have listened to you." Jasper's face lit up and he kissed his wife on the forehead with so much love, you could feel it in the air around us. Rosalie was the only one that didn't speak to me yet. I didn't expect much from her anyways. She never liked me to begin with. It's no shocker that she didn't do anything. But... something in her features told me she wanted to do _something_, but what exactly?

Carlisle walked up to me finally and laid out his hand. It was closed but there seemed to be something inside of it. I was a little afraid to know what it was. "Close your eyes Bella," He told me with a definite smile on his perfect face. I hesitated and looked at Edward for advice. He nodded and I closed my eyes, wondering what would happen next. With the slightest touch, Carlisle took my left wrist and took off my bracelet. What was he going to do with it? "We've been talking about this for months, wondering when we would return. And now that we have come back, all of us want to give you this," Carlisle said while placing something around my wrist. It was metal. And it seemed to be a perfect fit. What could it be? "You can open your eyes now."

Looking around, I found everyone looking at me with smiles on their faces. Even Rosalie seemed to want to smile but was afraid that it would crack her face. Huh? I'd have to ask her later on. Even Edward had the largest smile on his face. But I finally looked down and gasped in shock. There it was: the Cullen family crest on a beautiful golden bracelet intertwined with golden roses and vines. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. And, looking at this charm, it made me feel whole and erased all signs of doubt in my mind. They really wanted me. This was the first sign I've had in months that I was accepted. They loved me.

Looking up, Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder and said: "Welcome officially to the family, Bella."

**So, what did you think? Too much? Not enough? Just right? Well, you can tell me in REVIEWS!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

10


	8. Rosalie

**Read and review please.**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 7

Rosalie

**Bella's Point of View**

It has been a very nice couple of days. The Cullens had welcomed me warmly with open arms and let me stay in their household. I was staying in Edward's room for now. It wasn't hard to get comfortable but it was still slightly hard to trust me after everything that happened. But he followed my pace. Edward knew that it was harder on me to accept them all so quickly, considering what had happened, but he was willing to help in any way possible.

The Cullens had begun preparing a room especially for me in case I ever wanted to move out of Edward's room. But it would also be a guest room for the moment. Apparently, Alice had seen my decision the moment Edward had stopped the electric shocks and proclaimed his love once again to me. And so, when that decision to stay had been seen, Esme had begun working on my room. Of course, Alice had organized my wardrobe—no shock there—and both women had begun working day in and day out. I tried asking them if they needed help but of course, they had turned me down. Jasper and Edward had taken me hunting the day I arrived and, to be honest, I was a little hungry. The burning in my throat hadn't gone down but, every day, Jasper would take me hunting to try and quench the burning. Plus, he wanted to make sure I didn't hurt anyone. Truthfully, the hunting did help a little. Not a lot, but a little.

But there was one thing that troubled me since I arrived in the Cullen household.

Rosalie.

She hadn't spoken to me since the incident in the forest. And so, Emmett had been by her side constantly. I barely got to see or talk to him but he had good intentions, I suppose. She was his wife after all. But it did aggravate me a little. What was her reason behind ignoring me? Did she _still_ hate me? I would have figured that all the months away from me would have made her a little more likeable. Guess not… For days, I had tried and look at her but it seemed as though she was flat out ignoring me. What had I done that was so horrible to her? It was high time that we confronted one another about this subject…

One day, Rosalie was sitting alone on the couch, simply flipping through a magazine. Edward and I were sitting at the kitchen counter. Edward, on the other hand, seemed oblivious of my plan to confront Rosalie. He sat against the counter, me on his lap and held me in his arms. Frankly, I had missed that. So many months without him around me… It was horrible, apparently for the both of us. When Edward placed his chin upon my shoulder and laid his cheek softly against mine, my eyes diverted to Rosalie.

She still sat there, just looking at the pictures in the magazine. It was the perfect time to talk to her now that Emmett wasn't around. Looking at Edward, he smiled and asked: "What is it love?" He had gone back to using my old nickname. It had taken him many a days to be able to finally call me that—considering everything that he did to me before leaving—but now, it felt somewhat right to be called that, although the lingering thought of him leaving or hurting me stayed in my mind for quite a long time. The thought is still there now…

"I just need to talk to someone. I'll be right back," I said while getting off his lap and walking slowly towards the couch. Suddenly, he caught my hand and made me stop. Looking back at my hand in his then at his face, his eyes seemed to say 'Don't'. "What are you doing?"

"Don't do it Bella." I knew it. "I know you want some answers but don't do it," Edward warned, looking in my light orange eyes. "Please."

"Edward, I want to know why she hates me so much and now is the perfect time." She must have finally noticed my intentions because Rosalie shut her magazine closed, got up off the couch and began walking towards the front door. "Oh no you don't!" I warned and began stalking off towards her, wrenching my hand free from Edward's hold. When finally catching up to her, I grabbed Rosalie's hand and turned her swiftly around to face me. "Rosalie, I don't know _what_ I did to you or _what_ made you hate me so much but I'm sorry alright? I'm _sorry_! I'm sorry for everything I did to make you hate me the way you do. I have no clue what set you off but I'm sorry and I want to know what I did to make you hate me so much!"

She didn't say anything for a while but when she finally spoke, her voice seemed strained and unfamiliar. "I don't hate you."

"Then why? Why is it that you won't even look me in the eye or acknowledge my presence? Ever since that day in the forest, you've been ignoring me like I'm the plague and I want to know why!"

Rosalie's features seemed to have changed when mentioning the event in the forest when I had practically asked her to kill me there and then. She seemed to be remembering what happened and frowned ever so slightly. But the change was noticeable. Edward stood a few feet away from us but still giving us a little bit of privacy. Good man not wanting to get involved in this.

Finally, Rosalie spoke. "Bella, I don't hate you. I never hated you. Sure, I didn't particularly like you but I never hated you. In fact, I envied you. You had everything I wanted as a human and it made me angry that you wanted to give it all up to become what we are. It still kind of angers me to think about it. And when Edward broke up with you, I won't deny that I was a little happier. I could be away from your constant need to give up a chance to have children and to grow old with your husband. All those months, I had tried to get that thought out of my head but I couldn't. And then, when I heard that Victoria was coming after you, it kind of woke me up.

"Of course, Edward dragged everyone back to Forks to save you, as usual." Here comes the hate fest… I knew that once she mentioned that they ran here to save me from Victoria's clutches, she would say how much she wanted to kill me. "So we went back and found you and Edward unconscious. I'd suggested that we bring Edward back alone," Edward growled deeply from behind us, making me turn abruptly for a moment to meet his eyes before looking back at Rosalie, "but Esme wouldn't allow it.

"I'd gotten into an argument with Carlisle. He didn't like my attitude at that moment, especially towards you. That, of course, lasted about an hour. You and Edward were out for nearly a day so you didn't hear our argument. In the end, he had told me that he was quite disappointed in my behaviour and now, he' barely spoken to me since. He's hoping that my attitude towards you changes. After our little fight, I'd decided to pretend that Carlisle's words of wisdom had changed me and made me a better person. When you woke up, you were getting so much attention from Emmett that it made me so mad! I just wanted to rip your head off but I didn't. I still had to keep up the charade that I'd changed.

"But you freaked out, _badly_. No one knew why you were acting as you did. It kind of caught me off guard. And when you ran, _of course_ everyone followed you." She was getting angry just thinking about what happened. Rosalie was going deep inside this story that it didn't surprise me that her 'dislike' for me increased tenfold. "I, on the other hand, stayed slightly behind and ran after them in the end. When Emmett finally caught you, my distaste towards you kind of slipped and when you lied to Emmett—anyone could figure out you were lying… well, except Emmett of course—he let you go and I just took on running right behind you. I'd gotten to you before anyone else could because they were still in shock of what you had done. You didn't even see me coming."

She smiled at her small and short win. I looked away slightly as she explained my large moment of weakness. "So I jumped and fought you until I had you in my grasp. I was ready to kill you, be done with you and never feel regret for my actions. But… when you asked me to kill you, I… I just couldn't." That caught me off guard. Looking back at her, she had a small frown on her beautiful face.

"I… I thought you wanted to kill me?" I asked softly, meeting her gaze.

"I did… I had you in my grasp. One swipe and your head would have came right off and, in a split second, I could have burnt your body beyond recognition. You were such easy prey… But, I just couldn't… My whole body just froze when you asked me to kill you, because you thought that's what I wanted most of all in the world. At the time, I thought that's what I wanted, to take you out of the picture for good. But, that's obviously not the case." She actually looked sincere when saying that. It was quite the shock, to be honest. It did seem as though Rosalie Hale Cullen actually… _cared_ for me, for another person that wasn't Emmett.

"But…"

"You said that you apologize for upsetting me up to the point of hating you. But you're not the one who should apologize. I am. So here it is: I'm sorry Bella. Honestly. I've been nothing but a bitch to you since the moment we met and that wasn't right. All I'm asking is that we start over. May we?" Rosalie said before extending her hand towards me. Looking from her hand to her face, she held a small and _honest_ smile.

_She's telling the truth…_ I thought to myself before grasping her hand and shaking it softly. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," I said with an honest smile of my own.

"Thank you for forgiving me Bella," She said with slight happiness in her voice.

This was a new Rosalie that I had never seen before. It was a good side of her that made her, in fact, likeable. Maybe this was the reason why Emmett fell in love with her, not just for her looks but also for her sensitivity towards him. She could be kind when she wanted to, simply to the right person. At this moment, I could find myself in that category, along with Alice, Edward and the rest of the Cullens. But, now that you look at it, maybe I was in a different column than them, for the time being. For now, I was in the 'friendship' column, slowly and steadily working my way towards the 'family' column where the others lay.

Looking into her eyes, I could see a new friendship bonding between the two of us… Rosalie and I would become friends, maybe sisters, in the end. It was a good start to this new lifestyle and this new family.

**Alright so review please. **

**Bellacullenswan17**

6


End file.
